


mit Spitze

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	mit Spitze

Das Kleid war dunkelgrün und hauteng. Trägerlos und mit Spitze am Saum, klebte es förmlich an Anders' schlanken Körper und schien sich bei jeder Bewegung an die zu sinnlichen Formen zu schmiegen. Außerdem bedeckte es, wie Lars feststellte, als er eines Abends in die elterliche Küche trat, kaum die festen Backen von Anders' Hinterns. Lars' filz grauen Augen weiteten sich und das dunkle Rot auf seinen Wangen verriet dass er die Kleiderwahl und auch den Geschmack seines Zwillings wohl doch durchaus zu würdigen wusste.  
Anders' Finger legten sich um den Rand der Tischplatte und er bog mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen den Rücken durch, als sein Zwilling von hinten einen Arm um ihn legte und sich gegen ihn drückte. Lars' Lippen geisterten über seinen Nacken, sein Atem heiß auf der entblößten, leicht gebräunten Haut und Anders gab ein heiseres Grollen von sich, als der Ältere seine Zähne besitzergreifend in die Schulter grub. „Kein Laut ...“, flüsterte Lars ihm heiser ins Ohr, während seine Finger das Kleid hochschoben und die Nägel über die Oberschenkel kratzen ließ, „Mama und Papa können jeden Moment wiederkommen ...“  
Für einen Moment genoss Anders die Vorstellung, wie ihre Eltern sie so überraschen würden, aber das Bild zerfaserte, als Lars ihn wiederum küsste und dann zubiss, um seinen Zwilling zu zeichnen. Ein Schauer lief durch den schlanken Körper und Anders' Haut schien förmlich vor Erwartung zu kribbeln, als Lars' Hand nun auf dem festen Fleisch seines Hinterns zu liegen kam. Der Ältere streichelte die Rundung, lehnte sich dann aber fordernd gegen Anders und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „Was trägst du darunter?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders leckte sich über die rot geschminkten Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Warum siehst du nicht selber nach?“  
Lars' Finger strichen neugierig über die Innenseite von Anders' Oberschenkel, drängten schließlich behutsam zwischen seine Beine und strichen über den mit Spitze gesäumten Saum des Höschens. Anders' Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich und auch sein Griff um den Tisch wurde fester, aber dennoch spreizte er willig die Beine, eine wortlose Einladung für den älteren Zwilling, der sein Knie nun fordernd zwischen die Beine drängte. „Gefällt dir das?“, Lars' Stimme war rau in Anders' Ohren und sein Atem strich über die erhitzte Haut, „Sag es mir ...“  
„Ja ...“, stieß Anders, der seine Lust nur noch schlecht verbergen konnte, hervor und schloss die Augen, als Lars' Arm sich um seine Taille legte und ihn fordernd zu sich zog. Die andere Hand schob das zarte Spitzenhöschen beiseite und die Finger strichen sanft über seine Erregung. Neckend und verspielt, folgten Lars' Finger der harten Länge, zogen sich zurück, nur um dann erneut eine andere, ebenso empfindliche Stelle zu liebkosen und zu reizen, sodass Anders merklich Mühe hatte, nicht zu betteln. Er festigte den Griff, bis die kleinen Knöchelchen weiß hervortraten und spreizte willig die Beine weiter, während er sich unterdessen auf die Unterlippe biss, damit ihm kein verräterischer und von Lars verbotener Laut entweichen würde.  
Hinter ihm, sank Lars auf die Knie und sein warmer Atem strich über die blassere Haut des Oberschenkels, als Lars nun federleichte Küsse auf das feste Fleisch hauchte und dann mit der Zunge, nass und feucht, dem Weg der Küsse folgte. Seine Zunge leckte über den Saum des Höschens, fast als würde er einen Einlass suchen, folgte dann aber verführerisch dem dunklen Pfad und durchnässte die zarte Spitze.  
Lust durchflutete seinen angespannten Körper, als die Finger nun das feuchte Höschen hinunterzogen und Lars dann genüsslich in die Backe biss. Anders stöhnte auf, als sein harter Schwanz, nun befreit von dem zarten Stoff, herabsank und sich Lars feucht und bettelnd entgegen reckte.  
Einen Moment lang, blieb Lars in der knienden Position, fast wie ein Gläubiger, der einen Gott anbetete, aber dann strichen seine Hände über Anders' lange, glatte Beine, forderten ihn wortlos sich zu bewegen. Anders trat aus dem Höschen und fühlte, wie Lars sich nun wieder erhob. Anders konnte ihn, auch wenn sein Zwilling ihn immer noch nicht berührte, trotzdem noch immer hinter sich fühlen, aber dennoch wand er nun ungeduldig den Kopf.  
Der Ältere hielt das abgestreifte Höschen in der Hand, vergrub seine Nase, die Augen genüsslich geschlossen habend, in dem zarten, grünen Stoff und Anders hielt bei dem unerwarteten Anblick die Luft an. „Wie ...“, er räusperte sich, unfähig den Blick von seinem Bruder zu nehmen und leckte sich über die trockenen, zerbissenen Lippen, „ … rieche ich?“ „Wie ...“, Lars öffnete die Augen, deren filziges Grau nun viel weicher zu wirken schien und seine sinnlichen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dunklen, verheißungsvollen Lächeln, „ … eine Todsünde.“  
Das Höschen wurde nun vor Anders auf den Esstisch geworfen und plötzlich waren Lars' so schmerzhaft vermisste Berührungen, seine Hände auf der heißen Haut, fordernd zwischen seinen Beinen und schließlich um das erwartungsvoll harte Fleisch seines Schwanzes, wieder da. Anders' Atem stockte, als Lars' Finger nun fordernd über seine Erregung strichen und er heiser flüsterte, „Mama hat gesagt, ich soll auf dich aufpassen … Was soll ich ihr sagen, wenn sie mich fragt, ob du … brav warst?“ „Ich war ganz ...“, Anders holte tief Luft, als die simplen Berührungen einen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagten und seine Beine zitterten, als ob sie sein Gewicht nicht mehr länger tragen könnten, „ … brav ...“ „Vielleicht ...“, Lars vergrub seine Nase in Anders' Nacken und jeder seiner Atemzüge sendete erneut einen Schauer durch den Körper seines Zwillings, „Wenn du artig 'Bitte Bitte' sagst ...“ „Bitte ...“, murmelte Anders, aber Lars' Hand wanderte nun fordernd über seinen Rücken und übte leichten Druck aus, um seinen Forderungen Nachdruck zu verleihen, „Lass die Hände auf dem Tisch … Beug dich weiter … vor ...“ Anders nickte und schluckte schwer, als Lars sich nun über ihn lehnte, sich dabei förmlich gegen ihn drängte und mit rauer Stimme in sein Ohr hauchte, „Sag es. Was soll ich tun?“  
Etwas fiel zu Boden.  
Das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, kaum hörbar über Anders' schweren Atem.  
Anders' Herz schlug schneller und er leckte sich hilflos über die Lippen, „Ich … Ich will ...“ Seine heisere Stimme brach, als Lars ein weiteres Mal zubiss, seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch des Ohrläppchens grub und er räusperte sich noch einmal, „Ich will dich ...in mir ...“  
Stille folgte seinen Worten, schien sich immer weiter zu spannen, bis sie unerträglich schien. Endlich aber brach Lars die Stille, nur ein leises Flüstern, während sein Finger nun sanft in den trennenden Spalt zwischen den prallen Backen eintauchte und fordernd gegen den engen Muskelring drückte, „Du bist wirklich unglaublich ...“  
Anders holte tief Luft, als der erste Finger sich in ihn schob und Lars genüsslich begann ihn vorzubereiten. Der Jüngere bewegte sich widerwillig, wollte er doch mehr als die Finger, die ihn reizten, aber dennoch atmete er tief ein und verspannte sich, als Lars' Erregung sich einige Minuten später fordernd zwischen seine Backen schob. Aber sein Zwilling ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, sondern schob sich mit einem tiefen, harten Stoß in ihn.  
Zu langsam.  
Zu wenig.  
Anders brauchte mehr.  
Wollte mehr.  
Aber Lars erhörte ihn nicht, sondern behielt seinen quälend langsamen Rhythmus, der den Jüngeren förmlich in den wohligen Wahnsinn und lodernde Ekstase zu treiben wusste. Plötzlich aller Kraft beraubt, senkte Anders den Kopf. Er lauschte auf die Geräusche und zuckte zusammen, als er einen Schlüssel im Schloss der gläsernen Haustür hörte. Aber auch wenn Lars es auch gehört haben musste, behielt der Ältere den gleichen, ruhigen Takt im Liebesspiel bei.  
Wer war zurückgekommen?  
Sarah?  
Oder vielleicht auch Julie?  
Anders hoffte nicht, dass es eine ihrer kleinen, unschuldigen Schwestern wäre …  
Even vielleicht?  
Oder Tom?  
Anders hoffte, dass es ihre Mutter wäre …  
Die Vorstellung von Yvonne, die wie erstarrt in der Küchentür stehen bleiben würde. Die Wangen zwischen weißer Blässe und schamhaftem Rot schwankend. Sie würde sicher kein Wort hervorbringen … vielleicht sogar in Ohnmacht fallen …  
Er stöhnte wohlig auf, weckte damit aber Lars' Aufmerksamkeit, „Anders … Woran denkst du?“ „An nichts ...“, murmelte er und bog genüsslich den Rücken durch, als Lars erneut zubiss und dann entschuldigend über die Bissstelle leckte und gleichzeitig tief in Anders' schlanken Körper stieß, „An nichts? Ich glaube dir nicht … Du denkst bestimmt an irgendwas … schmutziges ...“ „Nein ...“, beteuerte Anders schwer atmend und schüttelte, jeden Worts beraubt, als Lars nun endlich in einen schnelleren Rhythmus fand, den Kopf. Die Hand seines Zwillings legte sich fest um seine Erregung, strich über das harte Fleisch und passte seine Berührungen nun dem, von ihm vorgegebenen Takt an. Anders folgte der Vorgabe willig, bewegte sich im gleichen Rhythmus, kämpften um eine Dominanz und um einen Sieg, die es nicht geben würde und ergaben sich schließlich in das wilde, dunkle Chaos ihrer Lust. Sie sanken in die schwarzen Fluten, tauchten durch die wilden Wellen und strebten der spiegel gleichen Wasseroberfläche der Wirklichkeit entgegen, als sich nun Schritte der Küche näherten.


End file.
